This invention relates to model aircraft, particularly gliders, which have a fuselage and separate wings.
In some model gliders, see for example co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 163,426, filed June 27, 1980, and commonly assigned herewith, the fuselage and wings are integrally formed. In other designs, however, e.g., gliders having a significant wing span, it may be expedient to manufacture and package the fuselage and wings separately and to assemble the glider in situ. This allows for more compact and secure packaging and transportation.
With the latter type of structure, it is necessary to provide a suitable connection for assembling the fuselage and wings. Such connection should have sufficient strength to withstand forces developed during launching and flight. It may also be beneficial for the connection to be designed to absorb impact forces, at least to a degree, so that on landing, for example, the impact forces involved may not cause separation of the wings from the fuselage. Clearly, the connection should also allow for simple assembly and disassembly of the aircraft.